1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to an ice mold apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ice mold apparatus wherein the same provides for enhanced sealing and filling means associated with the mold apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of molds for providing desired configurations during freezing of contained fluid therewithin are known in the prior art. Ice molds of the prior art have generally failed to provide encompassing molds as set forth by the instant invention and wherein further the molds of the prior art have failed to provide appropriate filling means for use with such an encompassing mold apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. D. 162,798 to Ebbott and U.S. Pat. No. D. 263,398 to Tiller are typical of ornamental molds illustrating bottom half type molds that preclude the use of an encompassing mold, as set forth by the instant invention to prevent contamination of the fluid contained within the mold during a freezing procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,817,739 to Barnes sets forth a further mold provided with an overlying lid to secure the mold articles therewithin, but the mold of Barnes fails to provide the use of plural mold halves to provide a sealing arrangement, as does the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,925,522 to Whitehouse sets forth a mold for use in a refrigerator wherein an overlying half is utilized, but fails to provide a filling means such as the funnel utilized by the instant invention to provide complete filling of the mold in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,567 to Martin sets forth a typical mold tray utilized with configured bottom molds for providing desired configuration of a frozen fluid with supports between the mold and an underlying tray surface to provide rigidity to the mold structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ice mold apparatus which addresses both the problems of compactness of construction and effectiveness in use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.